


Daily Routine

by FallingBeans



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingBeans/pseuds/FallingBeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merrill goes to the same on-campus cafe every day after classes. They just happen to make the best hot chocolate and it certainly doesn't hurt that their workers are friendly too. Isabela has a favourite customer and she isn't afraid to show it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Routine

**Author's Note:**

> My first shot at Dragon Age II fic. A warm-up for a future ongoing cafe!AU fic that I'll be working on with my sister. I may be posting a few other warm-ups, trying to get a better grasp of writing their characters.

“Kitten, is there a Kitten here?” Bethany calls out, looking at the scribbled word on the cup with wide eyes. Poor thing, what kind of parent names their child after an animal? She repeats the word again rather loudly, as Hawke taught her she should, but only receives awkward glances and raised eyebrows.

Isabela rolls her eyes and laughs as she grabs the cup out of Bethany’s hand, her body practically dancing towards her favourite customer. She also makes a note to talk to Bethany about their regulars and their nicknames so she wouldn’t embarrass herself again.

Merrill has a tendency of working too hard, or being too immersed in her studies, so it’s no surprise that she doesn’t look up after Bethany’s little outcry. Besides, she only really reacted to one voice, a voice she heard every day after her classes.

“One white hot chocolate, extra whipped cream for my hard working Kitten,” Isabela coos, placing the cup in front of Merrill who looks up immediately in surprise. Isabela doesn’t miss the faint blush in the younger girl’s cheeks, a familiar and always welcomed sight.

“Why thank you so much, Isabela,” Merrill says much faster than she anticipates. “You really didn’t have to bring it all the way here, I mean, I appreciate the gesture and well, you usually bring it to me anyway but one of these days you won’t be working you know and I’ll be too used to having this delivered and I’ll never get my drink.” She takes a deep breath, her eyes fluttering open and making eye contact with Isabela. Merrill catches the smirk on Isabela’s face and it only makes her blush harder. “Just last week, that Anders fellow, he’s new right? Well, he wrote Mary instead and-“

Merrill immediately stops talking when Isabela places a firm finger over her lips.

“May I sit down?” Isabela asks, promptly sitting down without waiting for a response.

The younger girl nods, smiling sweetly at the barista, her friend (she thinks) and closes her hefty textbook on some sort of European history and her eyes stay focused on the woman across from her.

This isn’t anything new, it’s far from new actually. Isabela brings Merrill her drink and she sits down to talk to her about her day, about classes, about how her volunteer work is going and the progress of her job hunting.

“You can always work here,” Isabela insists, her eyes focusing on Merrill’s lips as she sips on her hot chocolate. “Hawke hires anyone, everyone actually, as long as you have a clean resume. We can always use a cute little thing like you on the team, attracting more customers.”

Merrill giggles at Isabela’s offer, an offer she’s been bringing up all week. Isabela hasn’t been entirely fond of all the new workers Hawke’s been hiring the past month or so, some of them driving Isabela nuts it seems. 

“I would love to see more of you,” Isabela insists, a wink following a lick of her lips. 

“But you already see me every day,” Merrill smiles, her head tilting to the side as she watches Isabela intensely. She does that all the time, the winking, the hooded eyes, the flirting, Merrill figured it was a show for everyone, but she couldn’t help but feel special every time anyway. She wonders why someone as lovely, someone so confident and gorgeous would bother talking to her every visit. “I wouldn’t want you getting sick of me.”

Isabela lets out a sigh, a lopsided smile forming on her mouth as she places a hand over Merrill’s. “Kitten, I would never get sick of you.”

As if on cue, Hawke emerges from the kitchen and looks for her usual slacker of a worker.

“Isabela! Stop making moves on my poor customers and get back to work!” she cries out, rolling her eyes at the sight of Isabela all over that Merrill girl. It was routine, and Hawke really shouldn’t let it occur every day, but she does.

“Just a second,” Isabela waves her hand, dismissing her boss casually, her eyes never leaving Merrill’s. She’s feeling overconfident, as usual and doesn’t want to waste the feeling or opportunity.

“It’s Thursday, right? If my memory serves me right, you don’t have any night classes today. Come back after my shift and we’ll get some real drinks, what do you say?” 

Merrill’s heart skips a beat when Isabela squeezes her hand, her eyes playful as she waits for her answer. Her first reaction is to ask, ‘What do you mean, real drinks?’ but she holds herself back, trying her best not to ruin any type of special moment they’re having.

“I think that would be quite lovely, Isabela.”


End file.
